The proportionate representation of elders of color is increasing at twice the rate of the predominant White American population. As persons age, they eventually become more dependent on others for their care. For some women, the care giver role is self-selected, and for others, by default. However, studies of the responses to care giving have focused predominantly on self-reported psychological and physical health responses in mostly convenience samples of White females. In addition, most of the studies have been cross-sectional and without a comparison group of noncaregivers. Limited studies have addressed physiological responses (i.e., cardiovascular responses) over time. Yet, a major concern for caregivers and their support systems is the cardiovascular system's response to care giving, both on a daily basis and in the future. For example, reproducible elevations in blood pressure over time increase the risk for end organ disease (e.g., kidney disease). Additional concerns are the other competing demands (e.e., daily hassles, neighborhood crime, comorbidities) in the lives of caregivers and the available resources to address them. One resource that has received limited examination in care giver research is learned resourcefulness. Thus, the overall aim of this study is identify and cardiovascular responses, and associated intervening factors (e.g., learned resourcefulness), to care giving in Black female caregivers compared to noncaregivers during work, sleep, and post work situations and over three years. A conceptual model describing the process by which competing demands and resources of Black females caregivers compared to noncaregivers may affect cardiovascular responses is proposed and will be tested using regression and equation modeling techniques. Research focusing on 24 hour ambulatory blood pressures and pulses in a randomly selected sample of Black female caregivers is severely lacking. Nurse researchers strive to identify factors that affect responses to care giving. Studies of normal cardiovascular responses to stress among caregivers are important because findings will increase the likelihood that, with appropriate interventions, caregivers will have a linger life. Nurses are in an optimal position to help black females evaluate their blood pressure and pulse responses to care giving and make informed decisions about how to adjust demands, resources and coping responses in their lives to facilitate healthy outcomes.